Nothing About Love Makes Sense
by ChubsTheNoble
Summary: "Come on, Weasley! You're blowing it! Women do not enjoy bugs, or nose-biting teacups, or spark plugs! Keep it together! You still have time to make this worth while! " A dedication to one of my favorite HP couples!


Molly Prewitt cringed, sticking her nose up at the cockroach clutsers the young man had offered her. "To this day, I think those are the most unsanitary things my eyes have ever had the misfortune to meet." she said, gagging at the so-called 'treat'. "Please put it back, Arther."

The redhead shrugged and returned them back to the shelf. "What about these?" he asked, offering Molly a hand full of sugar-coated beetles.

She crossed her arms, giving him a skeptical look. "What part of edible _don't_ you understand, Arthur Weasley?" Arthur frowned, returning, once again, to the shelves. Sighing, Molly wrapped her winter coat tightly around her shoulders and shook her head. "I'll be outside." she murmered. This date was not going well at all.

_Come on, Weasley! You're blowing it! Women do not enjoy bugs, or nose-biting teacups, or spark plugs! Keep it together! You still have time to make this worth while._

Arthur nodded, raising his head high.

_You're right! I can do this! There has to be _something_ in this sweetshop she'll accept from me..._

_Go for the chocolate, mate! You can't go wrong with chocolate._

Arthur sped over to the wall of chocolate, randomly choosing a package and rushing up to the counter to purchase them, nearly slamming up against the register and recieving an odd look from the clerk. Cheek going red in embarrassment, quickly made his purchase and ran out the door, swinging it open with an excited thrust of his arms. Unexpectedly, the door came to an abrupt stop in mid-swing. There was a lound crack, followed by a thud and a moan.

"Molly! Oh, Merlin! Not good!"

Molly was out cold on the snow, a very large bump forming on her forehead. A group of Ravenclaw boys found the scene to be hysterical and laughed as they passed by.

"Molly! Say something!" Arthur continued frantically, patting her cheeks lightly.

"I hope she doesn't get up very soon. Because if I woke up and saw myself with a horn that big growing out of my head, I'd kill the nearest living thing!" Rabastan Lestrange shouted from nearby, standing with a group of his fellow Slytherin cronies. They all laughed dauntingly.

"Shut up..." Arthur mumbled quietly, not quite thinking before he spoke.

"What was that, Weasle?" Rabastan sneered, bounding up to Arthur and pinning him to the wall of Honeydukes.

"N-nothing." he managed to studder.

"That's what I thought." Rabastan said with a threatening smirk before colliding his fist into Arthur's nose with a sickening crunch. His goonies laughed as they walked off, leaving Arthur in the snow.

_Smooth, Weasley...It could've been worse though. At least Molly didn't see..._

"Arthur! Are you alright?"

_Spoke too soon..._

Molly, apparently recovered from her slight concusion, rushed over to Arthur, nuzzling his head to her chest. Arthur, suddenly not minding just being punched in the face, cuddled his face into her bussom, grinning widely.

"I think I'm okay..." he mused coyly.

"Yuck! Get off you pervert! We're in public!" she laughed, shoving him off her and into the snow.

Arthur grinned as he picked himself up from the ground. "Then would you like to go some place more private?" he suggested innocently.

_Ugh! Where did you pick up that line? You sound like Lockheart..._

"No thank you...but I wouldn't mind sitting down somewhere for a bit." Molly replied, rubbing the bump on her head and spotting an unoccupied bench next to Zonkos Joke shop.

"Oh! I got you something!" Arthur remembered as they sat down. He handed her the small package of chocolates that she took gratefully. Grinning, she took out a piece and studdied it curiously, half expecting it to explode.

"Looks harmless..." she said wearily and popped a peice into her mouth.

_Looks like you finally did something right..._

A sudden spur of hacking coughs interrupted Arthur from his thoughts. Molly's face twisted in horror and her coughing intensified. It wasn't long before Arthur figured out that she was choking.

"Ah! Molly! Come on! Spit it out!" he yelled, pounding hard on her back. It didn't seem to be working very well, as Molly hade a sickening gagging sound and continued choking. Thinking quickly, Arthur pulled out his wand and shouted, "Accio chocolate!"

Instead of the peice of chocolate threatening Molly's life, the bag chocolate next to her floated into his hands.

_Great job, lover boy...it's called the Heimlich Maneuver !_

"Oh, right..."

Grabbing Molly by the waist, Arthur pushed his palms into an upward thrust into her abdomen. After a couple of panicky, uncoordinated tries, the peice of chocolate finally flew out of Molly's throat and into the snow, where an owl swooped down to claim the prize.

"How are you doing there, Molly?" Arthur asked worriedly, although pleased with his accomplishment.

_This is the part where she says she's eternally endebted to me, right?_

"What do you think? I could've died! How many times have I told you that I am allergic to nuts!" she shrieked, storming away in a rage, her face as bright red as her hair.

_Oh No! I forgot to check the chocolate for nuts! How could I be so stupid?_

_Yeah...how?_

"Molly! Wait!" Arthur shouted, chasing after her.

"I don't think the whole date thing was a very good idea..." Molly said quietly as he caught up to her.

"What? Why?" Arthur asked hopelessly, his face distraught.

"Because I almost died, that's why!" he fumed, turning on him and poking him hard in the chest.

"Please, Molly! Give me one more chance! Let me make it up to you! We can go to The Three Broomsticks where it's safe! Please!" Arthur pleaded.

_Resorting to begging now, eh?_

_No one asked you!_

Molly looked away from Arthur's dark eyes, knowing she did not have the heart to say no. Damn his adorable dimples and fluffy hair! She sighed defeatedly. "Alright. One more chance. But if I wind up almost dying again, it's back to the castle!"

Arthur beamed. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank y-"

"Let's just get going, alright?" Molly interjected, rolling her eyes but grinning all the same.

"I am not having fun."

"Relax...I can get this off in a jiff!" Arthur said, attemping to whipe as much as the butterbeer as he could off of Molly's white shirt.

"Well, if you were watching where you were going...at least it wasn't the door this time..." she replied iceily, rubbing the bump on her head.

"Yeah...sorry about that, Molly."

_Yeah...what a keeper...I'm surprised she hasn't hit you over the head with a frying pan and made her escape yet._

_Wait...that's it!_

_What did I say?_

"Molly, you wait here. I'll get some more napkins, okay?"

Molly shrugged, preoccupied with trying to remove the yellow stain from her blouse. Arthur, instead of getting napkins, ran out the door of The Three Broomsticks, passing Gladrags Wizardwear and Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, before entering the junk shop at the end of the street.

_You're getting her a frying pan?_

_Even better..._

_What's with the junk shop?_

_I'm not exactly made of money here..._

Arthur hurried through the cluttered room and up to the counter, knowing exactly who and what he was looking for.

"Allistar!" he called out.

A short, young man with ruffled hair and a shaggy appearence bound up, a box of unidentified objects in his arms. After managing to place to box onto the counter, he gave Arthur a knowing smirk. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Do you have it?" Arthur asked urgently, searching desperately through the box.

"You mean this?" Allistar asked tauntingly, grabbing a book from behind the counter.

"Thank Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, snatching the book from his hands and holding it tightly to his chest.

"Merlin? You should be thanking _me_! You have no idea how hard it was to get that after they sold out!"

"Thank you kindly, Moody!" Arthur said quickly, before bounding out the door. He ran through the street, hoping he wasn't keeping Molly waiting.

_You ran out on her you Loony!_

_She'll forgive me..._

"Ow!"

Arthur's thoughts were cut short as he collided into the person in front of him, panicking once again.

"Molly! I'm so sorry!" Arthur shouted, helping her to her feet.

"Arthur...you are truely going to be the death of me..." she groaned, too disoriented to bicker.

"I can make it up to you!" Arthur pleaded, the book hidden behind his back.

"How?" Molly asked, gazing at him suspisiously, bracing herself for anything that might risk her health futher.

"With this..." he replied, presenting the _Enchantment in Baking_ book he had worked so hard to get.

Molly flushed pink and her mouth dropped. "F-for me?" she stuttered, hardly believing her eyes. She had wanted that book ever since it came out. Cooking was her passion, but her parents never could afford to get her the book she yearned for more than anything, with her brothers starting Hogwarts.

_She's stuttering! Score!_

"Do you like it?" he asked timidly, blushing slightly himself.

"Of course I do..." she breathed, slowly grabbing the book, her knees trembling.

_She likes it! Another point for Weasley!_

_Are you blind! Dont blow this! Look at her!_

"Molly? Are your knees wobbling?" Arthur asked, trying to mask his amusment behind worry.

She flushed a deep scarlet, attepting to managed her posture but failing miserably. "No! That's...just silly!"

"You are! Awwww...you can be my little Mollywobbles..."

"Arthur! That is completely rediculous!" Molly exclaimed, embarrasment flooding her face.

"You like it...Mollywobbles..."

"Sod off!"

___I think you might want to plan another date..._

___I thought it went pretty well..._


End file.
